1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a removable-type hard disk drive bi-directional directional ingress and egress structure, specifically a kind having a two-sided synchronous ingress and egress replacement frame that enables efficient operation and, furthermore, an engagement structure in which jamming is not easily induced.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hard disk drives are often engaged onto replacement frames by fixing their catch hooks to the sides of drive housings, as indicated in FIG. 1, a conventional hard disk drive engagement structure. A conventional hard disk drive 1 is equipped with projecting catch hooks 11, with the said catch hooks 11 conjoined to the pull handle 12 at the front extent of the hard disk drive 1 such that when the hard disk drive I is placed into the replacement frame, the said catch hooks 11 are engaged into the check holes of the replacement frame to achieve mounting; when they are taken out, the pull handle 12 is tugged back to slant and thereby release the catch hooks 11 from the check holes to facilitate the removal of the hard disk drive 1; since the catch hooks 11 of such conventional structures are uni-directional engagement units (i.e., have a uni-directional force vector), this results in an imbalance of force that not only results in inefficient operation, but also produces less than ideal mechanical component jamming; since this shortcoming has long afflicted and troubled manufacturers as well as consumers, a removable-type hard disk drive bi-directional ingress and egress structure of increased practical value among such products is truly needed, which is the motivation of the invention herein.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a removable-type hard disk drive bi-directional ingress and egress structure consisting of a rotating shaft with a connecting rod at its lower extent, the opposite end of which is conjoined to the upper extent of another rotating shaft, enabling thereby an opposite angle between the two upper and lower rotating shafts and, furthermore, when any single rotating shaft of the two upper and lower rotating shafts is selectively positioned by an extended handle, a tabular projection and two protruding catch hooks of a rotating shaft are utilized to coordinate the revolving of the rotating shafts by the handle such that the opposing action generated by the two upper and lower rotating shafts achieve a balanced ingress and egress effect at both the left and right sides; when the handle is pressed into closure, the catch hooks respectively engage the check holes of the replacement frame and when the handle is pulled open, since the rotating shafts and the connecting rod operate synchronously, the catch hooks are released from the check holes of the replacement frame, allowing flexible and efficient hard disk drive removal and installation under conditions of equalized force.
To enable a further understanding of the main features of the invention herein and its original innovations, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the embodiments.